


A Part Of Me

by thecelestialcow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialcow/pseuds/thecelestialcow
Summary: It's Sara's last World competition but the sweeter prize is Mickey waiting for her in their hotel room.





	A Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacheland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/gifts).



> Michele retired at 24 due to injury and Sara is retiring at 31 due to age. The fic takes place when they are both 31.

“A beautiful last performance,” Michele says as she steps out of the hotel shower and Sara wipes at her eyes. 

“Stop. You’re going to make me cry again,” she says. 

“Right, sorry,” Michele says and he looks awkward, clearly wanting to praise her more in the privacy of their room but not wanting to make her cry more. He finishes hooking up his phone and laptop to the outlets, and stands up from where he had crawled behind the dresser. 

Sara watches as he sits down on the bed, a single queen. She joins him and without speaking she rests one of her hands on his knee, a little pleased that he turns to look into her eyes. 

His limp is gone, for how long Sara doesn’t know, because she hasn’t been close to him lately. She cups his face, running her thumb along his cheekbone, drinking in the sight of him so close. They’re both getting older but Michele has aged so differently, his forced retirementing taking such a huge toll on him. And she had continued skating on so selfishly without dropping everything to care for him. 

“What are you thinking,” Michele says. His eyes are closed and he’s leaning into her touch as if starving for it. He knows exactly what he’s thinking; they don’t have to be twins for him to guess. 

“Why did you let me push you away?” she murmurs. 

“You said we had to, that we wouldn’t be able to grow.” 

“And you believed it.” 

“So did you,” he says, opening his eyes in confusion. “And it’s what you wanted. How could I deny you that? Look at you, Sara. You’re beautiful and strong. The world sees you as the champion that you are. I would have dragged you down.” 

“I never thought that,” Sara hisses. She drops her hands to his shoulder so she can grasp them, not enough to hurt him but to show him how serious she is. “You could never, Mickey, don’t ever think that. I wanted us to grow, not to separate forever.” 

Michele sighs and leans into her again, his hands settling at her waist. 

“I couldn’t stay by you. It was too dangerous. What you wanted, what we needed, I couldn’t give it to you, Sara, not like that. And then my injury took me off the ice and it was so much easier to tell you I was fine, to have you focus on your career. I didn’t want you to care take of me because I knew it would cut you down too and I couldn’t have lived with knowing I was the one to ruin your career.” 

“Mickey,” Sara says, because he’s so wrong but there’s a part of her than can see what he means. She could have dropped her entire life to take care of her brother and never regretted it; but Michele would had enough regret for them both. 

His smile is strained but he plays with the ends of her bathrobe. Sara unloops the belt and Michele stops in place. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

Sara shrugs the robe open and enjoys the way Michele’s eyes dart between her breasts and her cunt. He can’t seem to decide which he wants to devour more first. She makes the choice for him when he lingers too long, and guides his hand to her thighs. 

Michele zeroes in on that and they lie down to stretch out on the bed; Sara sighs, content that she’s finally going to get what she has denied herself for years. Michele feels the same way but he’s going to slow about it, determined to cherish her. He kisses at her feet and makes his way up, and Sara has to struggle to keep in place. 

“I’m sorry,” she says but he breathes a laugh against her knee. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“A part of me is,” Sara says and he presses a kiss to the discolored skin, a relic from one of her many falls on the ice. 

Michele accepts her all, her flaws and apologies, loving her more than anyone else ever will and for so long that it turns sickly sweet. Sara opens her legs a little more to invite him to touch her cunt and he’s greedy for her, eyes wide open in appreciation as he takes a good look. 

It’s not either of their first times, something she vigorously denied him, and maybe it was for the better but there’s an ache inside of her that wishes she had let him have that. DIdn’t Michele deserve that and so much more? 

He presses a kiss to her mound then spreads her lips apart, salivating as he tries to decide where to start. 

“Mickey, don’t keep me waiting,” Sara says. “I want to feel you inside, remember? This is just the beginning.” 

Michele presses his mouth right to her hole and sucks, then spreads her further and starts to lick around. She waxed her cunt for her last competition and she’s so very thankful because Michele see everything. He laps at every inch of skin he can find, moving her lips around to dig his tongue into every crevice and fold, and Sara knows he’s the only one who can appreciate her like this. 

Sara spares a moment to pity the housekeeping because she’s going to gush tonight, she can feel it. She’s already soaked and when Michele lifts his face away to take a deep breath, she can see how wet and shiny his mouth is. 

“If you want me to come, play with my clit,” Sara says, reaching down to show him. 

“Ah, but, I don’t want you to come yet?” Mickey says. 

“That’s okay. But that’s just a reminder then,” Sara says, winking at him. Michele blushes, his face covered with liquid from her pussy, and Sara feels her heart overflow. He’s so damn cute and he’s all hers. She sits up and pulls him to her so she can kiss him and taste herself on his lips. Michele whines and rubs his hard cock against her stomach, and Sara takes pity on her brother. 

“Let’s have sex,” she says. 

“Condom,” Michele blurts out and starts apologizing, scrambling to get off the bed and tear through the drawers. 

Sara blinks then laughs at Michele’s panic. 

“I want to feel you come inside of me,” Sara says and Michele tosses the newly found box to the other side of the room. She can’t help a giggle and kisses him again, feeling his rock hard dick press against her. 

“I love you, I love you,” he says and Sara smiles up until she realizes that he’s getting ready to stretch her out. 

“Don’t finger me. I don’t want that. I want your dick,” Sara says, and he pulls his finger out as if he’s been burnt. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says. 

“I want to feel you,” Sara says. “I want to be tight and hot around your dick so you can never forget how I feel.” 

Michele chuckles a takes her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“I could never,” he says. “Every human in this world could tell me to forget you and I would never. Every moment with you is seared into my memory, Sara.” 

“Have another one,” she says, clutching at him. “Take this part of me and remember it forever.” 

Michele groans and takes his cock in hand, using her slick to wet himself. It’s all he’s going to need and Sara spreads her legs as wide as possible as he presses the head to her opening. He’s going too slow but Sara is preoccupied by her brother’s dick finally settling into her vagina where it has always belonged. 

Michele gasps and kisses her, sloppy and desperate, and Sara has to fight off her laughter. He’s so cute and he’s all hers. She should have never shared him with the world. He could have been hers and only hers. But that’s okay. They’ll fix that now. She rolls her hips up and Michele begins to move his hips, unable to keep a steady rhythm as the pleasure quickly overwhelms him.

“I love you, so much,” Sara repeats as he thrusts into her, clinging to his shoulder blades and throwing her head back with every other thrust as Michele goes harder and faster with every stroke. 

“Me too, I love you, I’ve always loved you,” Michele babbles as he fights his orgasm off. He can’t last long, not when he’s finally getting what he’s lusted after for years, and Sara just tightens around him. She wants to make him feel good, after all. “Sara, I can’t-” 

“Fill me up, Mickey. I want it all,” Sara moans and digs her nails into his skin. She wants it so bad. He can’t stop her. They won’t stop this, not again, and she moans as Michele comes inside of her. She can feel his come soaking into her cunt and she’s probably smiling like a fool but god it feels so good. 

“I want to keep you like this,” he says, pulling out and fingering where his come and her juices have mixed. Michele plays with it for a while then shoves it back inside of her, and Sara grunts a little at how rough it was. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” she says, because it is. “Fill me up again. I want to be full of your come and no one else’s.” 

Sara guides his fingers to her ass and Michele tries to twitch away but her grip is firm.

“Sara, what-?”

“Both,” she gasps and turns over, getting up to her hands and knees so she can present herself to him better. “I want you to have it all. Please, Mickey, I want you.” 

Michele spreads her ass cheeks and swallows his drool, tentatively touching her hole with dry fingers. She whines a little, partly to tell him to get on with it and to remind him to be gentle. Michele slides his fingers around her folds to get them wet and then he returns to her ass, slipping the tip of her finger inside of her. 

“Mickey,” she pleads. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says and leans down to kiss the line where her ass and thigh meet. 

“I want you inside of me again,” she moans, a little exaggerated. But not by much. 

He pulls his finger out, slicks it up with actual lubricant, then drives it back inside. Sara moans again in delight and approval, loving the way it feels as he stretches her out. He’s uncertain and hesitant, moving and exploring around, but his single finger is thicker than hers and it’s finally inside of her. She’s dreamed about this moment for years. 

Sara rocks her hips back, giving him a preview of how it’ll be once his cock is inside her. 

“Can I put another finger inside of you?” he asks, breathless. 

“Please,” she says and she gasps as he slides the second one in. 

“You’re so tight back here,” he says and Sara gives a high pitched laugh. “I could do this for hours. You’re so beautiful. I can’t get enough of you.” 

“So good, my Mickey,” Sara says. 

Michele presses in as far as he can, tender and careful, but with purpose. He pulls his fingers in and out, going in slow and deep. She can’t control her reaction, the way her ass hangs onto his fingers. 

“So beautiful,” Michele repeats. 

His third finger hesitates at her hole but he eschews that idea in favor of scissoring her, spreading her as much as possible like that. Sara keeps thrusting her hips at him, dripping from her cunt as he enjoys her ass. She’s going to come before he has his cock in her and she doesn’t care, not when it feels this good. 

Michele can’t seem to get enough of her hole as he twists his fingers every which way. He doesn’t stop when she cries out her orgasm; he just keeps on fingering her, stretching out her pleasure until she drops her hips. 

“I want your cock, Mickey,” Sara whines. 

“I know you do, but I want to watch your ass,” Michele says and Sara whines again, higher pitched this time, because he hasn’t stopped stirring her insides up. She wants to come again on his cock. 

Instead he keeps on playing with her hole, and Sara is flush to the bed, unable to keep herself up any longer. The angle of Michele’s fingers changes but he doesn’t stop and Sara sobs as he continues. He’s not nervous anymore and he doesn’t hesitate to use force now, forcing her hips deeper into the bed. 

“I want to enjoy this,” Michele says. “This, that you’ve saved for me. This is all mine.” 

Sara barely understands. All she knows is that Michele won’t stop and it hurts but she doesn’t want him to stop. She wants more. His thumb is between her cheeks as he changes his angle up, touching everywhere he possibly can, and Sara can’t take it anymore. 

“Not again, please, Mickey, please give me your cock,” she begs. 

“Okay,” he whispers, finally, and Sara cries out as he pulls his fingers from her asshole. 

She’s so empty. It hurts how empty she is. Sara gets back up to her hands and knees, wordlessly begging. It works because Michele’s hands go to her hips and she can feel his cock against her as he maneuvers her into place. 

“Oh, Mickey,” Sara breathes out as his cock presses to her hole. 

“So good,” he repeats, and he goes slow as he enters her. 

She takes it all and moans once she feels his balls hit up against her, knowing he’s fully inside. Sara drools and doesn’t even care, too satisfied with knowing that Michele is fucking her ass, at long goddamn last. 

His grip tightens on her hips and then he starts driving his cock inside, further than his fingers went, and Sara wails. She doesn’t try to hide it either, lets herself scream and wildly push back, eagerly meeting his every thrust. 

He doesn’t last long inside of her ass, and Sara moans as she feels him fill her up. 

“Please, Mickey,” she pants, knowing she has seconds before he slips out. 

Michele takes one of her breasts in hand to play with her nipple before moving down to tease at her clit, struggling to get a good hold on it with how soaked she is. 

Sara gushes and comes and she thinks she might be screaming but all she can focus on is how good she feels. She can’t control herself, not the way her hips spasm or the way her drools gets all over the pillow. Even when Michele pulls out and kisses her, all she can do is gasp for breath, trembling with the aftershocks of her climax. 

“Stay with me,” Sara chokes out as Michele gets up to clean them. The bed is soaked and it reeks of their come but Sara is in paradise. 

“I don’t-” 

“Please,” Sara says. And he listens to her as always, lying down in their mixed fluids, all so he can wrap himself around her the way she wants. “Mickey, you’re such a good boy.” 

He blushes and tucks his head into her hair, his hands grabbing at her shoulders and hips. Sara smiles and falls asleep to whispering compliments to her brothers over how good he fucked her, how it was everything she had ever wanted.


End file.
